<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fluffy Love Story by OrigamiOracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697935">A Fluffy Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOracle/pseuds/OrigamiOracle'>OrigamiOracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOracle/pseuds/OrigamiOracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems simple enough. You meet your soul animal, you figure out how to get along with it, and after learning how to understand each other, it’ll lead you to your soulmate. Of course, things get a little more complicated when you have more than one soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fluffy Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, I know we’ve had our differences. Yes, I threw my sweatshirt at you, but that was only because you nipped me! I’m sorry, but I <em>have</em> to go to work, and I don’t appreciate you trapping me in here like this.”</p>
<p>The creature behind the door responded with a pathetic yowl and continued scratching at the door, which it had only been doing for the past… seven hours? George checked his watch. Yes, he had indeed been trying to negotiate with this wild animal all night. Only by a miracle of God had it not woken up George’s neighbors with its ludicrously loud, scarily human-like screaming. He’d been hoping that it would give up once he locked it out of his apartment, but the animal proved strangely persistent. George groaned. He had a meeting with the principal and other vice principals in half an hour, and he doubted his boss would accept “trapped in my apartment by a wild animal” as an excuse for his absence. </p>
<p>The creature let out another shriek, and George flinched from the volume. Seriously, what kind of animal made noises like that? Definitely not one he’d ever been around before. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed his boss. </p>
<p>“Hey, Techno? This is going to be hard to believe, but I’m kind of trapped in my apartment right now.”</p>
<p>“What?” Techno’s voice crackled from the other side of the phone. “The students are heading to first block already and we have a meeting in like two seconds. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well, you see-” George began, but a cacophony of screams from the creature interrupted his explanation. “Yeah, so whatever that is is outside of my apartment, and I’m not really interested in being mauled this early in the morning.”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to see his friend to know that Techno was currently covering his face with his hands. He was <em>not</em>, however, prepared for what next came out of the other man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“George. Did you actually leave your soul animal in the hallway outside your apartment all night?” </p>
<p>George gaped. “Are you kidding me? Of all the possible first meetings there are between someone and their soul animal, I don’t think being attacked is one of them!”</p>
<p>“Being nipped isn’t even remotely the same thing as being attacked. What was it anyway?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what it is; it’s not like I stood around and waited for it to kill me. Something bit my leg while I was walking last night, so I threw my sweatshirt at it and ran. It screamed and chased me all the way back home.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think it’s weird that it hasn’t stopped trying to get to you?”</p>
<p>“Of course it’s a little strange, but I…” George faltered.</p>
<p>Techno spoke again after a few more seconds of silence. “George, trust me on this one. It probably nipped you to grab your attention, and that’s a problem you’ll have to work out with it. I’ll cover for you today, so just… I don’t know, try to get yourself acquainted or something, okay?”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“I know I phrased it as a question, but it’s not one. I’ll send you the notes from the meeting later.”</p>
<p>With that, Techno hung up, leaving George to stare at the door. The animal had given up on trying to claw its way in, but it was still letting out pitiful whimpers. George sighed. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. </p>
<p>“Okay, listen up.” George waited until it had stopped whining. “I’m willing to give you a chance, but you’re not allowed to bite me. We’ll just feel our way through the rest of the day today and get to know each other. Does that sound good to you?”</p>
<p>He heard an excited yip from behind the door and couldn’t quite suppress a smile. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and opened his apartment door.</p>
<p>To his surprise, a red fox sat waiting on the other side. Really? That tiny thing had almost burst his eardrums? Well, that didn’t matter now. The fox chittered excitedly when George emerged from the doorway, tail flicking back and forth. George crouched down, holding out a hand and letting the fox nuzzle it. </p>
<p>“You know, you’re actually kind of cute. I’m not sure why I was so scared- Ow! No, bad fox! Stop nipping me already!” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Dream slammed down the snooze button on his alarm clock. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stretched, letting out a leisurely yawn as he did so. </p>
<p>A low grunt captured his attention. Wait, that wasn’t right. Last he remembered, he lived alone. He opened his eyes to see a panda sitting at the foot of his bed, chewing lazily on the bamboo plant he’d bought the other week. The panda raised an arm and swatted in his direction, as if crudely mimicking a wave. </p>
<p>Dream groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. Yeah, he definitely needed more sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sapnap slid into the booth of the coffee shop, pointedly ignoring the giggling from the man sitting across from him. </p>
<p>“Wow Sap, I love the new mask you’ve got on today. Is it a fashion statement?” Bad snickered. </p>
<p>Sapnap just raised an eyebrow. It’s not like he could talk anyway, what with all of the fur in front of his mouth. Bad was practically guffawing now, and Sapnap could see more than a few other patrons glance at their booth in annoyance. </p>
<p>Eventually, Bad got his giggles to a more manageable level. “Okay, so you’re telling me that you haven’t been able to get that bat off your face since last night?”</p>
<p>The aforementioned bat was currently dozing on Sapnap’s face, each of its small foreclaws hooked onto the top of his ears. With its small, fuzzy body pressed directly to Sapnap’s nose and mouth, Sapnap was not what you’d call a happy camper. He hadn’t been able to eat since the bat had latched onto him. Never again would Sapnap take straws for granted; after all, that’d been the only way he’d been able to drink. </p>
<p>Sapnap sighed and brought a hand up toward his face to demonstrate. Gently, he tugged on the bat’s wing, attempting to dislodge it from its perch. He received a displeased hiss in return. </p>
<p>Bad let out one last chuckle before bringing his hand to his chin in thought. “If I had to guess, I’d say that poor muffin is a bit starved for affection. Have you tried petting him and trying anything that’s not, well, pulling him off you?”</p>
<p>Sapnap shook his head slowly, and Bad sighed in exasperation, launching into what should’ve been an unnecessary explanation for why forcibly removing the bat from his face was not a good idea. For once, Sapnap was glad to have a soulmate counselor as his best friend, and he listened as Bad transitioned to general advice to help progress his relationship with his soul animal. Always try to open a dialogue, express your emotions when you’re upset with it, don’t let it die by forgetting to feed it, the usual.</p>
<p>“Most importantly, don’t forget that your soul animal isn’t a normal animal, okay? Its emotions are just as deep as yours and mine, and it’s a lot smarter than a normal animal, too. You should never treat it as a pet; you should treat it as an equal,” Bad finished, watching with a fond smile as the bat snuggled even closer to Sapnap’s face.</p>
<p>Both of them stayed quiet for a calm, peaceful second, basking in the obvious affection the bat held for Sapnap. Naturally, it was ruined the next instant by Sapnap’s stomach growling loudly. Bad laughed at Sapnap’s expense for what had to be the hundredth time that day, but he quickly made up for it by rising from the table to order something for them.</p>
<p>Sapnap took the time to gently stroke the fruit bat. Its fur was much softer than he’d expected, and he smiled when the bat nuzzled his finger. Apparently, it loved to be pet. Bad returned to the table a few minutes later with a large paper bag in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. Before Sapnap could question the size of the bag via head tilt, Bad waved away his concerns dismissively. He stuck a hand into the bag and pulled out a fruit tray with more fruits than Sapnap would expect a coffee shop to have. Carefully removing the cover, he slowly reached out to the bat, taking care not to startle it.</p>
<p>“Hey there, little one,” Bad cooed, gently petting the bat with a single finger. “I can see that you love my friend here very much, but he’s kinda hungry right now, and he can’t really eat when you’re hanging off his face like that. You’re probably hungry too, right? Well, I’ve got some super yummy fruit right here. Would you like some?”</p>
<p>The bat turned to look at Bad once he finished speaking. Hesitantly, it glanced between him and the fruit tray before detaching itself from Sapnap’s face and landing on the table. </p>
<p>Sapnap groaned and massaged his face. “Bad, I think you’re actually magic.”</p>
<p>While the bat carefully sniffed at each option on the fruit tray, Sapnap snatched the food bag, digging a cheese danish out of the bag and stuffing it into his mouth greedily.</p>
<p>A pained look crossed Bad’s face. “I wouldn’t suggest eating it that quickly…”</p>
<p>Sapnap just scowled back at him, and a comfortable silence once more befell the table as the two ate, one gorging on whatever he could grab and the other nibbling on a muffin. The bat, of course, happily feasted on its new bounty, sampling oranges and grapes and apple slices.</p>
<p>Bad cleared his throat after a few more minutes of silence. “Well, I’ve got to get back to work soon, but there’s one more thing I need to ask you before I go.” Upon receiving a nod from Sapnap, he continued. “Do you have a name yet? For your soul animal, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Honestly? I haven’t really given it any thought.”</p>
<p>Sapnap laid the chocolate croissant he’d been eating on a napkin. He brought a hand up to his chin, frowning when his mind refused to lend him any ideas. </p>
<p>Glancing down at the tiny creature still enjoying a pleasant lunch, he noticed that it seemed to particularly enjoy the fruit it was currently munching on. “Bad, what do you think about Kiwi?”</p>
<p>“What? Uhh, I guess it’s alright, but I could never get over the fact that it’s <em>hairy-</em>”</p>
<p>“No, I meant as a name. For the little guy right here,” Sapnap said, gesturing to the bat.</p>
<p>“Oh! In that case, absolutely! It’s an adorable name for an adorable soul animal.”</p>
<p>Sapnap chuckled, gathering up Kiwi in his left palm and bringing it up to his face. “Well hey there, little Kiwi. It’s about time we got to meet.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey everyone, Dream here! So as you can probably tell from the title, this isn’t going to be one of our normal videos. Actually, it’s just me today, and I’ve got big news for you guys!”</p>
<p>Dream grinned at the camera. He knew they couldn’t see it behind his mask, but he also knew that the happiness in his voice was too obvious to miss. In fact, he hadn’t been able to stop smiling since he’d woken up that morning. The soft, fluffy panda, who was currently staring at him from behind the camera, had immediately enamored him.</p>
<p>“It’s finally happened, guys! I finally found my soul animal!” Dream shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>Normally Dream would play up his reactions for his fans, but right now, there was no need to. After waking up (the second time), he’d immediately recognized his soul animal for what it was. He’d leapt out of bed and ran around his room in excitement, gawking in amazement at the fact that his soul animal was a freaking <em>panda</em>. A panda! Of course, his family had been the first to know, having been informed with a blurry picture and a message rife with typos born from excitement. Next on the agenda was a quick, one-take video to post on his shared YouTube channel, which was why he was currently filming in the park across from his apartment building. </p>
<p>“Come here, Bambam!” Dream grinned. </p>
<p>The panda, upon hearing its new name, promptly stood and lumbered over to Dream, sitting back down once it reached him. Unfortunately, Bambam was not quite as experienced with stardom as Dream was, which was why the camera was now presented with a lovely view of Bambam’s back that fully blocked everything else in shot. Dream cringed. Perhaps, in retrospect, he should’ve positioned the camera a bit further away.           </p>
<p>“Okay, so you can’t really see him right now, but he’s definitely the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen!” Dream gently shoved Bambam, who promptly moved out of the way so that Dream could once again speak to the camera. “So, because I finally met my soul animal, I’m taking a week off to chill with him. Skeppy’ll still release next week’s video on schedule, but I won’t be in it, and I didn’t want to shock you guys with the lack of my presence. Anyway, that’s it everyone! Wish me luck with Bambam, and I’ll see you all soon!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sometimes, George regretted not keeping up his morning jobs after graduating college. Now, as he ducked and weaved in between students during the daily rush to the buses, was very much one of those times. George cursed under his breath as one student let out a yelp, her head having been used as a launching pad by his red fox.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! Have a great day!” George yelled as he ran past her, in hot pursuit of his soul animal. “Redd! <em>Please</em> come back here!”</p>
<p>Redd pretended not to hear, choosing instead to weave between another student’s legs and almost knock them over in the process. The chase continued until long after most students had left the building, and by the time Redd finally stopped and plopped itself down in the middle of the hallway, George was gasping for air. The fox calmly stared at George as he staggered to a stop in front of it, hands on his knees and fully exhausted.</p>
<p>After catching his breath, George straightened and glared at Redd. “You know that if you keep doing that, I’ll have to leave you at home from now on, right?”</p>
<p>Redd yowled his displeasure, jumping to his paws in protest.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare talk back to me, I’m not the one who’s misbehaving.”</p>
<p>The fox let out an annoyed growl, sitting back down on the ground with a soft <em>thump </em>and refusing to look George in the eyes. Still, it had stopped being so indignant. George couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his soul animal’s temper tantrum. Childish as it might be, it was admittedly kind of cute, and he felt just a bit of his frustration dissipate.</p>
<p>“Look, you seem to have a lot of pent up energy. As soon as we get home, we’ll figure out a way for you to let out that energy <em>without</em> getting you banned from the school. Sound good?”</p>
<p>Redd seemed to find that acceptable, yipping and wrapping itself around George’s legs, who chuckled. </p>
<p>“George. I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>George flinched and slowly turned around, locking eyes with a bored-looking Techno.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like I’m the Grim Reaper,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, “you’re not in trouble. I just need to talk to you about the choir’s trip to Disney World this December. It might be an in-state field trip, but it’s big enough that we need to start taking care of it now, or the paperwork will be hell to deal with later.”</p>
<p>George nodded, and he was just about to follow Techno to his office when he felt something pull at his pant leg. Redd had grabbed onto George, pulling insistently in the opposite direction of Techno’s office. </p>
<p>“Redd, please!” George groaned, bending down to scoop Redd up in his arms, the fox squirming in his grasp. “Look, I just need you to behave for like ten more minutes, okay? Just ten more minutes, and then you can be as much of a nuisance as you want.”</p>
<p>Redd stilled at that, and George felt doubt settle in his stomach. He might’ve been too harsh just then. But before he could say anything to save the situation, Redd leapt out of his arms and landed lightly on the floor, trailing after Techno without a second glance back at George. He stifled a groan, knowing that he’d messed up and upset his spirit animal… But that was a problem for another time. Right now, he had business to attend to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out Kerfluffles on Tumblr, as he created this AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>